


Resturlaub

by unadrift



Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: Boerne lässt Taten sprechen. Genau genommen lässt er sie eine umfassende Aussage machen.





	Resturlaub

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitlich angesiedelt eher früh in der Münster-Reihe. Nicht beta-gelesen. Ich bin momentan so weit raus aus jeder Art von Fandom, das ist schon nicht mehr feierlich.

Mit den Herren Thiel Senior und Junior zusammen in einem Taxi unterwegs zu sein, das war meistens interessant, manchmal amüsant und gelegentlich erhellend. Trotzdem wäre Boerne die Fahrt im eigenen Wagen lieber gewesen, aber der war ja nun mal in der Werkstatt. Und die Karre, die man ihm da als Leihwagen hatte überlassen wollen… Völlig inakzeptabel. 

Also saß Boerne auf dem Rücksitz von Thiel Seniors Taxi, ließ sich zu einem Tatort kutschieren und hörte sich an, wie sehr es dem werten Hauptkommissar missfiel, durch seine Vorgesetzten zur Verwendung seines kompletten Resturlaubs gezwungen zu werden.

„Das können die mir ja wohl schön selber überlassen, ob und wann ich meinen Urlaub nehme.“

„Ist doch prima, dass du mal aus der Tretmühle rauskommst“, sagte Thiel Senior. „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wann du das letzte Mal mehr als ein Wochenende frei gehabt hast. Sag ich dir doch schon lange, dass dir das gut tun würde.“

„Mensch, Vaddern. Nich‘ schon wieder die Leier.“

„Professor, sagen Sie doch auch mal was dazu, Sie als Arzt. Immer nur arbeiten, das kann doch nicht gesund sein.“

Boerne holte Luft, kam aber gar nicht dazu, hilfreiche Erkenntnisse aus der aktuellen Forschung einzuwerfen.

„Arzt?“ schnaubte Thiel. „Seine Patienten haben das Schlimmste doch schon hinter sich.“

„Dazu reicht schon gesunder Menschenverstand“, fuhr Thiel Senior unbeirrt fort. „Da muss man nicht für studiert haben. Du kannst nicht immer nur arbeiten, leben musst du auch mal.“

Jetzt musste Boerne an seine eigenen Resturlaubstage denken, die er auch in diesem Jahr wieder verfallen lassen würde, und entschied sich, auf die ausführliche Erklärung zum Sinn und Zweck von Jahresurlaub doch lieber zu verzichten.

„Die Diskussion ist sowieso müßig“, sagte Thiel. „Ich muss die Zeit nehmen. Die Obrigkeit besteht drauf.“

Thiel Senior bremste vor einer roten Ampel und sah seinen Sohn an. „Junge, dann genieß' das doch, und tu' was für dich. Mach mal was Sinnvolles.“

„Im Gegensatz zu meiner total sinnlosen Arbeit, oder was?“ brauste Thiel auf. 

Diese Unterhaltung drehte sich jetzt aber wirklich im Kreis. „Wie weit ist es denn noch?“ warf Boerne dazwischen und hielt damit den Senior erfolgreich von einer Retourkutsche ab.

„Wie jetzt“, sagte Thiel, ohne sich umzuwenden. „Ich denke Sie kennen sich in Münster so wahnsinnig gut aus?“

Boerne überhörte geflissentlich den provozierenden Tonfall. „Mein lieber Thiel, es gibt auch in dieser schönen Stadt Ecken, die man nicht unbedingt besucht haben muss.“ Er bedachte die Betonbausünden, die draußen vor dem Fenster vorbeizogen, mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Diese gehört definitiv dazu.“

„Noch zweimal abbiegen, dann sind wir da“, verkündete Thiel Senior mit nicht wenig Erleichterung in der Stimme.

Am Ende der Fahrt wartete ein neuer Fall: zwei nicht mehr ganz taufrische Leichen ohne direkt ersichtliche Todesursache. Damit war Boernes volle Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal in Anspruch genommen. 

Thiels baldiger Zwangsurlaub fiel ihm erst später wieder ein, als er an einem Abend Thiels Wohnungstür aufschloss und das Ende eines Telefongesprächs mitbekam. (Hätte Thiel gleich beim ersten Klingeln aufgemacht – Boerne wusste schließlich, dass er zuhause war, was sollte das also – dann hätte er nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen müssen, um das ausgeliehene Salz zurück zu bringen.) 

Thiel verabschiedete sich gerade. „Mach's gut, Lukas. Wir telefonieren in zwei Wochen wieder, ja?“ Pause. „Ach so. Dann in drei Wochen? Okay. Und viel Glück bei deinem Spiel am Freitag.“ Wieder eine kurze Pause. „Bis dann.“

Mit einem Seufzen legte Thiel auf.

Boerne wartete noch zwei Atemzüge, dann rief er laut, „Thiel, ich habe hier noch etwas, das Ihnen gehört.“

„Boerne? Wie sind Sie denn hier rein… Ach vergessen Sie's. Warum frage ich überhaupt noch.“

Niedergeschlagen sah Thiel schon nicht mehr aus, als Boerne das Wohnzimmer betrat. Eher mürrisch. Na ja, wie eigentlich fast immer. Aber das gerahmte Foto von Lukas lag noch neben dem Telefonhörer auf dem Tisch.

In dem Moment fügten sich verschiedene Einzelteile zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen, und Boerne sah plötzlich sonnenklar, was getan werden musste.

*~*~*

„Sind Sie noch ganz dicht?“ sagte Thiel, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Seine Stimme hallte deutlich durch den Flur. Wenn sich da nicht mal wieder die Mieter von oben beschwerten.

„Das ist nicht ganz die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte“, sagte Boerne. „Wollen Sie denn gar nicht…“

„Doch, natürlich will ich!“ brüllte Thiel los. „Aber Sie können doch nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts… Das geht doch nicht!“

„Wieso nicht?“ fragte Boerne, ehrlich verwirrt. „Sie haben doch sowieso schon Urlaub eingereicht, den Sie problemlos verlängern können. Fräulein Krusenstern hat sich da für mich erkundigt. Ihr Sohn ist zu der Zeit auch zuhause, das hat mir Ihre ehemalige Gemahlin versichert. Wenn er nicht gerade in der Schule ist, können Sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Sie war überraschend entgegenkommend, muss ich sagen. Nach dem, was ich bisher mitbekommen habe, hatte ich befürchtet… Aber das tut ja jetzt nichts zur Sache.“

Thiel rang immer noch um seine Fassung. Zu viele gute Nachrichten auf einmal waren wohl doch zu ungewohnt für ihn. „Das haben Sie nicht gemacht! Sie haben nicht ernsthaft…“ Thiel raufte sich die Haare. „Das glaub‘ ich jetzt nicht.“

„Nun regen Sie sich mal nicht auf. Sie müssen sich ja wirklich um nichts kümmern. Ich habe uns ein adäquates Hotel in der Nähe herausgesucht und reserviert. Das Hotelrestaurant wird in Gourmetkreisen in den höchsten Tönen gelobt, ganz zu schweigen vom Wellnessbereich der Hotelanlage. Es wird uns an gar nichts mangeln, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Der Mietwagen ist auch schon gebucht, also um den Transfer brauchen Sie sich auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir werden vor Ort sehr komfortabel von A nach B kommen.“

Sichtlich überfordert, wohl vor lauter Freude und Dankbarkeit, ließ sich Thiel rückwärts gegen seine Wohnungstür fallen. „Wir?“ wiederholte er tonlos. „Ich hör‘ immer _wir_.“

„Na, nach Neuseeland wollte ich doch immer schon mal. Das ist jetzt die Gelegenheit. Resturlaub habe ich auch noch jede Menge. Da schlage ich gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe“, freute sich Boerne und gratulierte sich wiederholt selbst zu dieser wunderbaren Idee.

Thiel starrte ihn lange Zeit nur an. 

Irgendwann wurde Boerne das unheimlich. „Thiel?“ sagte er. 

„Ich warte auf's Aufwachen. Oder die Pointe.“

„Thiel, ich bitte Sie. Selbst für einen Ersten April wäre das doch ein übertriebener Scherz.“

Thiel hob den Umschlag noch einmal vors Gesicht und fischte das Flugticket heraus. „Sie wollen ernsthaft mit mir zusammen in Urlaub fahren?“

„Ach was, zusammen“, winkte Boerne ab. „Wir werden zufällig das gleiche Reiseziel haben. Dass Sie aber auch immer alles so, so eindimensional sehen müssen.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, während Thiel gedankenverloren das Ticket anstarrte. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das...“ Plötzlich ballte er die Faust und knüllte den Umschlag zusammen. Die andere Hand wedelte demonstrativ mit dem Ticket. „Mensch, Boerne, was denken Sie sich denn? Das ist doch alles sauteuer. Wie soll ich Ihnen das je zurückzahlen?“

„Zurückzahlen? Wer hat denn was von zurückzahlen gesagt? Also, ich habe nichts von zurückzahlen gesagt.“ Boerne nahm die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen und grinste zufrieden.

Jetzt hatte es Thiel vollends die Sprache verschlagen. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. 

Nach Dankbarkeit sah das letzten Endes irgendwie doch nicht aus.

„Freuen Sie sich denn gar nicht?“ fragte Boerne, bei dem sich so langsam Enttäuschung breit machte. 

„Ich“, setzte Thiel an und schluckte. „Ich muss weg.“

Hastig schloss Thiel seine Wohnungstür auf und ließ sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Boerne blickte ihm hinterher und konnte beim besten Willen nicht ausmachen, an welchem Punkt er sich verzettelt hatte. Er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, Thiel würde sich wünschen Lukas wiederzusehen, und das lieber heute als morgen.

*~*~*

Tagelang sah er Thiel so gut wie gar nicht. Sogar alle Bemühungen, seinen Nachbarn rein zufällig im Hausflur abzupassen, schlugen fehl. Telefongespräche beschränkten sich auf den allernötigsten Informationsaustausch. Wenn sie sich gemeinsam in einem Raum wiederfanden, dann immer in Gesellschaft mindestens einer weiteren Person, und niemals länger als unbedingt erforderlich.

So auch bei der Besprechung der Autopsie-Ergebnisse der beiden überreifen Leichen. Zum Glück, in diesem Fall. Alberich sprang immer dann ein, wenn Boerne den Faden verlor. Das geschah häufig genug, denn Thiel warf ihn mit seiner Vermeidungs-Taktik gehörig aus der Bahn. Kein einziges Mal kam Blickkontakt zustande. Direkt angesprochen wurde Boerne überhaupt nicht.

Als alle Ergebnisse besprochen waren, verabschiedete sich Thiel nur von Alberich mit einem kaum verständlichen Brummeln und war schneller wieder weg, als er erschienen war.

„Was ist denn mit dem Herrn Hauptkommissar los?“ fragte Alberich und verfolgte Boerne mit einigen Papieren im Arm, die er vermutlich würde unterschreiben müssen. „Ein Ausbund an Freundlichkeit ist er ja noch nie gewesen, aber das…“ 

Wieder sicher hinter seinem Schreibtisch positioniert, rückte Boerne seine Brille zurecht, nahm eine Akte auf und begann, diese konzentriert zu studieren. Mit großer Sorgfalt blätterte er die erste Seite um. 

„Chef“, sagte Alberich. „Was haben Sie gemacht?“

Mit einem Klatschen landete die Akte – Boerne wusste nicht einmal wirklich, um welche es sich handelte – auf der Schreibtischunterlage. „Ja, was weiß denn ich! Nichts habe ich gemacht. Absolut nichts!“

Alberich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das sah aber gar nicht nach nichts aus.“

Nach dem strengen Blick, den sie für diese Bemerkung erntete, schien sie von weiteren Fragen abzusehen. Sie legte die Papiere auf der Schreibtischkante ab und drehte sich um.

Vielleicht war eine zweite Meinung doch nicht so schlecht, entschied Boerne.

„Lassen Sie mich mal eine hypothetische Frage stellen“, sagte er, bevor Alberich außer Rufweite geriet.

Sie steckte den Kopf wieder zur Tür herein. „Wenn das nicht wieder so endet, dass ich ganz unhypothetisch Ihre Vorlesung übernehmen muss.“

„Sie und Ihr Elefantengedächtnis.“ Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Und Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass ‚unhypothetisch‘ kein vernünftiges deutsches Wort ist.“

„Wollen Sie jetzt meine Meinung hören oder nicht?“

„Sonst hätte ich wohl nicht danach gefragt.“

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und mimte die Aufmerksamkeit in Person. „Dann bitte.“

„Also mal angenommen“, begann Boerne, „ich mache Ihnen, ohne jeglichen Anlass, einfach so, ein kleines Geschenk. Würden Sie sich darüber freuen?“

Alberichs Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ein kleines Geschenk, sagen Sie?“

„Alberich“, sagte er und schaute sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Wenn ich mir einen Scherz erlauben würde, dann wäre ein solcher mit Sicherheit geistreicher formuliert. Nun machen Sie mal halblang.“

„Das Niveau lag bei Ihnen ja schon immer besonders hoch“, stimmte Alberich zu und schaute ernst drein.

„Ganz genau.“ Boerne faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich vor. „Also, ein Geschenk. Was würden Sie dazu sagen?“

„Es kommt darauf an, wie klein dieses kleine Geschenk wäre, und was Sie damit erreichen wollten.“

„Erreichen? Nichts will ich erreichen. Muss man mit einem Geschenk immer etwas erreichen wollen?“

„Normalerweise nicht, aber bei Ihnen hätte ich da so meine Zweifel.“

Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen und bedachte Alberich mit einem strengen Blick. Sie schaute forschend zurück. Warum fragte er auch Menschen nach ihrer Meinung, die sowieso keine Ahnung hatten.

„Sie haben Herrn Thiel also etwas geschenkt“, schloss Alberich. „Und ihn damit… vor den Kopf gestoßen?“ Boerne öffnete den Mund, aber sie ließ sich nicht ins Wort fallen. „Ja, doch. Übel vor den Kopf gestoßen, so wie der Sie geschnitten hat.“

„Geschnitten? Mein Gott, sind wir hier in der Grundschule, oder was?“ brummelte Boerne.

„Das schaffen auch nur Sie. Was war das bloß, was Sie dem Herrn Hauptkommissar da als Geschenk überreicht haben?“

Es war zum Verzweifeln. „Nichts! Ich meine, viel! Ich meine… Ich dachte, er würde sich darüber freuen. Ich dachte“, Boerne rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich dachte: das braucht er.“

Alberich sah ihn mit einem ganz seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Also gut“, sagte sie schließlich. „Erzählen Sie mir alles der Reihe nach.“

Das tat er dann auch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit jedem Satz unheimlicher.

„Oh“, sagte Alberich schließlich mit großen Augen.

„Oh?“ wiederholte Boerne. „Mehr fällt Ihnen dazu nicht ein?“

„Eine ganze Menge fällt mir dazu ein. Aber das ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und Herrn Thiel. Sie sollten mit ihm darüber sprechen.“

„Ja, wie denn“, brauste Boerne auf, „wenn ich den Mann immer nur von hinten sehe?“

Alberich gelang es nicht, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Was an dieser Situation so lustig war, entzog sich Boernes Verständnis. „Das kriegen Sie schon hin“, sagte sie schon halb auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Sie müssen nur dranbleiben. Hartnäckig ist doch Ihr zweiter Vorname.“

Er war wohl doch zurück auf der Grundschule angekommen: Er musste sich ermunternd den Kopf tätscheln lassen und abgedroschene Phrasen anhören.

„Alberich, wenn Sie wissen, was hier los ist…“

„Das müssen Sie schon selber rausfinden, Chef. Der Weg ist das Ziel, und so weiter.“ Sie grinste ihn sonnig an und ließ ihn, man konnte fast sagen dumm, sitzen.

Mit den Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte trommelnd, Zähne knirschend und in die Luft starrend verbrachte Boerne den Rest seines Tages. Er hatte schon produktiver gearbeitet.

*~*~*

„Nach Hause?“ fragte Thiel Senior.

Boerne ließ sich in den Sitz sinken und schnallte sich an. „Ja, bitte.“ 

Eine kurze Phase gesegneter Ruhe war ihm beschieden, während draußen ein dunkles, regnerisches Münster vorbeizog.

„Was ist eigentlich mit'm Frank los?“ fragte Thiel Senior. „Der ist in letzter Zeit so…Na, noch viel schlechter gelaunt als sonst.“

Gegen eine Unterhaltung hätte Boerne prinzipiell nichts einzuwenden gehabt, aber dieses Thema war schlichtweg tabu. „Nichts ist los. Alles wie immer.“

Thiel sah ihn skeptisch von der Seite an. „Ihr fahrt doch sonst immer zusammen. Habt ihr euch gezofft oder was?“ 

Boerne biss die Zähne zusammen. „Mein Wagen ist noch in der Werkstatt.“

„Aha“, sagte Thiel und glaubte ihm offensichtlich keinen Ton.

Ein reguläres Taxi hätte Boerne zwar weitaus mehr gekostet als den Thiel-Tarif, aber vielleicht wäre es den Aufpreis wert gewesen.

„Der Frank“, sagte Thiel Senior nach einer kurzen Pause, „der tut sich schwer mit, Sie wissen schon, offenen Gesprächen. Über Gefühle und so weiter. War schon immer so. Wenn ihn was ärgert, klar, das brüllt er gleich raus. Aber alles Andere, das behält er für sich. Da muss man nachbohren. Hartnäckig bleiben.“

Das schon wieder. Boerne verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber Sie sind ja wohl auch nicht viel besser, also passt das schon“, sagte Thiel Senior mit einem kollegialen Lächeln.

Boernes Blutdruck schnellte in stratosphärische Höhen. Was erlaubte sich dieser… „Ach ja? Sie wollen wissen, was ich bin, hm?“ platzte es aus Boerne heraus, aber der Ärger war nur ein Strohfeuer. „Wissen Sie was ich bin?“ Er sank zurück in den Sitz und schloss die Augen. „Müde bin ich.“ 

Nur das Brummen des Motors untermalte die folgende Pause.

„Au weia“, sagte Thiel Senior schließlich. 

Erklärt wurde der Ausspruch nicht weiter. Boerne fragte auch nicht nach. Kurze Zeit später hielten sie an, Boerne bezahlte und stieg aus.

Durch das heruntergelassene Fenster rief Thiel ihm nach, „Das mit dem offenen Gespräch, das solltet ihr wirklich durchziehen. So geht das nicht mehr lange gut.“

Boerne schnaubte. „Wie, etwa für’s Karma?“

„Für euren Seelenfrieden. Und den Rest von Münster.“ Damit fuhr Thiel Senior an und verschwand – viel zu schnell – außer Sicht.

Boerne seufzte. Zwei von zwei Experten empfahlen also das offene Gespräch. Vielleicht musste der Ansatz doch in Erwägung gezogen werden.

Im Treppenhaus schüttelte Boerne den Regen von seinem Mantel und ging zielstrebig auf Thiels Tür zu. Warum hinausschieben, was man sofort erledigen konnte. Aber auch nach dem dritten Klingeln tat sich nichts. Boerne hörte den Fernseher, genau genommen den Kommentar zu irgendeinem Sportereignis. Wahrscheinlich Fußball. Dabei war gar nicht Wochenende.

Er klopfte. Laut. „Thiel! Ich höre doch, dass Sie da sind. Entweder Sie machen jetzt freiwillig auf, oder ich komme rein.“

Keine drei Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Wehe“, knurrte Thiel mit hochrotem Kopf. „Wenn Sie sich hier das nächste Mal ohne Vorankündigung selbst reinlassen, wachen Sie im Knast wieder auf.“ 

Boerne machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Wäre Thiel dazu fähig gewesen, hätte er vermutlich Feuer gespien. Aber zum Glück hatte Boerne seine metaphorische Rüstung immer dabei. „Können Sie mir mal verraten, was in letzter Zeit mit Ihnen los ist? Entweder ignorieren Sie mich, oder ich darf mich ohne Grund anschreien lassen. Beide Optionen finde ich wenig ansprechend, muss ich sagen.“

Thiel starrte ihn an.

„Lassen Sie mich jetzt rein? Die Müller aus dem ersten Stock interessiert sich bestimmt schon unheimlich für unser Gespräch.“

Wie auf Kommando folgte das kaum hörbare Geräusch einer Wohnungstür, die irgendwo im Treppenhaus vorsichtig geöffnet wurde.

„Tropfen Sie mir nicht alles voll“, brummte Thiel und ließ ihn vorbei in die Wohnung. 

Den feuchten Mantel hängte er auf. Sollte der doch ruhig den Teppich in Thiels Flur volltropfen. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Mit einer geöffneten Bierflasche in der Hand setzte Thiel sich in den Sessel gegenüber. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen Umschlag, den er vor Boerne auf den Tisch warf. 

„Ich will eine Erklärung“, sagte Thiel. Er gestikulierte in Richtung der Reiseunterlagen, aber sein Blick war demonstrativ abgewendet. „Warum organisieren Sie sowas? Für mich?“

„Wie, warum?“ fragte Boerne. Thiel war schon immer etwas langsamer von Begriff gewesen, aber hier gab es doch nun wirklich nichts falsch zu verstehen. Kleine Gesten erhielten die Freundschaft und so weiter. Selbst Thiel dürfte das Konzept nicht unbekannt sein. „Das ist doch wohl klar.“

Thiel atmete ein und sah aus, als würde er innerlich bis zehn zählen. „Erklären Sie’s mir trotzdem.“

„Ich wollte einfach…“, setzte Boerne an und rieb sich den Bart. Es war ihm bisher vollkommen einleuchtend erschienen, dass Thiel diese Reise brauchte und dass man ihm diesen Besuch bei seinem Sohn einfach ermöglichen musste. Aber den Gedankengang in Worte zu fassen war unerwartet schwierig. „Naja, eigentlich habe ich nicht so genau darüber nachgedacht, sondern wollte Ihnen einfach nur, sozusagen, eine Freude machen. Ja, genau. Und ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum das für Sie so ein Problem ist.“

Thiel nahm sich sichtlich zusammen und blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Nicht einmal meine Frau hat jemals sowas… Großes für mich gemacht. Verstehen Sie?“ 

„Verstehe ich was? Dass ich ein netterer Mensch bin als Sie es mir zugetraut hätten, sogar netter als Ihre Ex-Frau? Das ist gut zu wissen, vielen Dank dafür.“

„Och Mensch, Boerne“, sagte Thiel.

Boerne verstand diesen Ton nicht. Und diesen Blick, den Thiel immer noch aufrecht erhielt, den verstand er schon gar nicht.

„Das ist zu viel!“ Thiel knallte seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Kapieren Sie das nicht? Mit sowas überfällt man nicht mal eben seinen… seinen Kollegen. Oder seinen Nachbarn. Das ist einfach zu viel!“

„Darüber hatten wir doch schon hinlänglich gesprochen. Über die Kosten brauchen Sie sich keine…“

„Darum geht’s doch gar nicht!“ schrie Thiel ihn an. „Wie kann man nur so oberschlau und gleichzeitig so schwer von KP sein?“

„Also, ausfallend brauchen Sie nun wirklich nicht zu werden“, sagte Boerne beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich mache mir hier Mühe, und Sie haben sich noch nicht einmal bei mir bedankt.“

„Ach, bedanken soll ich mich“, sagte Thiel und nickte langsam. Er war plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig. „Kein Problem, kann ich machen. Aber dann, wie sich das in so einem Fall gehört.“

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man Thiel überhaupt nicht zutrauen würde, sprang er auf und stapfte um den Tisch herum. „Danke, das war sehr aufmerksam von dir“, sagte er fast ohne Sarkasmus, nahm Boernes Gesicht in beide Hände, beugte sich herunter und küsste ihn.

Boerne hatte kaum Gelegenheit, sich eine passende Reaktion zu überlegen. Er schloss die Augen und dachte, _Oh._ Seine Hände legten sich automatisch um Thiels Handegelenke.

Einen Moment oder eine Ewigkeit später wich Thiel ein wenig zurück und starrte Boerne aus großen Augen an. Also, geplant war der Ausbruch dann wohl nicht gewesen. 

„Oh“, sagte Boerne und befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Das erklärt so Einiges.“

Das tat es wirklich. Er dachte an Alberichs wissendes Lächeln und Thiel Seniors gönnerhafte Ratschläge. Er dachte an Thiels Verhalten in den letzten Tagen. Er dachte an ihre übliche Routine, ihre _gemeinsame_ Routine, die Abendessen, die Ermittlungen, die Streitereien. Oh, die Streitereien. Thiel kannte ihn von allen Menschen in seinem Leben am besten. Er würde wetten, dass es umgekehrt genauso war. Ein Leben ohne Thiel war… nicht mehr vorstellbar.

Thiel stand immer noch vor ihm. Boerne hatte seine Handgelenke nicht losgelassen. Er zog, bis der Andere neben ihm aufs Sofa fiel.

„Boerne“, fuhr Thiel ihn genervt an. „Was soll das denn…“

Boerne küsste ihn. Das mit dem Küssen war eine gute Idee von Thiel gewesen. Manchmal, das musste Boerne zugeben, hatte Thiel wirklich exzellente Ideen. Und Thiel machte fleißig mit, bis er es nicht mehr tat. 

„Was“, sagte Thiel und schob Boerne von sich. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?“

„Wir sollten diese Sache dringend weiterverfolgen, heißt das“, sagte Boerne, die Hände noch in Thiels verwaschenem, weichen T-Shirt vergraben. „Wir stecken sowieso schon mittendrin.“

Thiel blinzelte. „Aufhören wäre jetzt auch blöd.“

Dann waren sie sich ja einig.

Er zog am Shirt, Thiel schob eine Hand den Nacken herauf in Boernes Haar und der Rest ergab sich dann irgendwie auch fast von selber.

*~*~*

„Hätte mir gestern einer erzählt, dass wir heute zusammen im Bett landen“, sagte Thiel, noch außer Atem. „Den hätte ich für verrückt erklärt.“

„Das war auch knapp genug“, nuschelte Boerne ins Kopfkissen. „In zwei Wochen geht’s schon los nach Neuseeland.“

Thiel… machte ein Geräusch. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis dieses Geräusch als erfolglos unterdrücktes Lachen zu identifizieren war. 

„Na, wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist“, sagte Thiel.

Boerne dachte mit geschlossenen Augen darüber nach. „Das würde ich für den Moment so unterschreiben.“

Thiel wurde plötzlich ganz still. Boerne öffnete ein Auge und fing Thiels ungewohnt sanften Blick ein. 

„Ab jetzt soll das also alles rund laufen mit uns?“ brummte Thiel, aber es lag keine Schärfe in seinem Tonfall. „Wovon träumst du denn nachts?“ 

„Nur noch von dir, würde ich mal vermuten.“ Und das war noch nicht einmal nur so dahergesagt. Ein bisschen Angst machte ihm das ja schon.

Thiel lächelte müde. „Du alter Romantiker,“ murmelte er und fing prompt an zu schnarchen.

Das konnte ja was werden, dachte Boerne. Unter der warmen Decke, die wunderbar nach Thiel roch, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte auch er schließlich weg.

*~*~*

Boerne fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. „Ich muss das zweite Hotelzimmer stornieren.“

Thiel schwang im Halbschlaf wuchtig seinen Arm herum, aber traf nur Boernes Bettdecke. „Um halb vier morgens?“ grummelte er. 

„Es wäre reine Verschwendung für zwei Zimmer zu bezahlen, wenn uns eins auch reicht.“

Thiel vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach _Dir vielleicht_ klang. Dann schnarchte er wieder drauflos. Woher er unter dem Kissen die Luft dazu nahm, darüber konnte Boerne nur spekulieren. 

Boerne ließ sich zurück sein eigenes Kopfkissen sinken. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Unter der Bettdecke schob er einen Arm um Thiels Mitte und schloss die Augen.

Ein zweites Hotelzimmer? Lächerlich. Wer brauchte denn sowas?

*~*~*

„Wir hätten unsere Koffer doch gemeinsam packen sollen“, sagte Boerne.

Thiel schnaubte verächtlich. „Klar, und danach hätten wir noch Zeit gehabt, uns gegenseitig die Nägel zu lackieren und schön zu frisieren.“

„Bitte? Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Na, du hast doch mit dem Quatsch angefangen.“

„Also erstens…“

„Ohgott, er fängt an zu zählen.“

„ _Erstens_ hat das mit dem allseits bekannten leidigen Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen überhaupt nichts zu tun. Zu zweit auf die Toilette gehen, das gebe ich dir, aber gemeinsam Koffer packen? Das ist kein Frauenklischee, von dem ich jemals gehört hätte.“

„Würde aber passen, irgendwie“, schaltete sich Thiel Senior ein, der sich mal lieber ein bisschen mehr auf die Straße konzentrieren sollte.

Thiel grinste. „Siehste?“

„Zweitens“, fuhr Boerne ungerührt fort, „wäre das eine gute Vorkehrung gewesen, falls einer unserer Koffer Irrwege einschlagen sollte. Wenn sich die Hälfte deiner Sachen in meinem Koffer befände und umgekehrt, dann stünde niemand ganz ohne Gepäck da. Es sei denn natürlich, beide Koffer gingen verloren.“ 

„Also das…“ begann Thiel und unterbrach sich selbst. „Das macht sogar Sinn.“

„Natürlich macht das Sinn. Wann mache ich mal keinen Sinn?“

„Willst du ‛ne Liste?“

„Soo, da sind wir“, sagte Thiel Senior, bremste vor dem Flughafenterminal ab und sprang aus dem Taxi.

Im Kofferraum kramend schob Boerne noch hinterher, „Warum du deinen Koffer unbedingt in letzter Minute packen musstest, verstehe ich sowieso nicht. Da fehlt bestimmt die Hälfte. Meine Zahnbürste benutzt du jedenfalls nicht.“

„Die haben Supermärkte in Neuseeland“, sagte Thiel. „Das steht sogar in deiner heiligen Reise-Bibel.“ Er schnippte mit dem Finger gegen den (im Internet höchstbewerteten) Reiseführer, der halb aus Boernes Jackentasche lugte.

„Du hast also doch darin gelesen“, sagte Boerne triumphierend. 

Zwei Wochen lang hatte Boerne versucht, Thiel deutlich zu machen, wie wichtig eine gute Reisevorbereitung war. Er hatte Thiel Bücher empfohlen, Fragen gestellt, Links zu Internetseiten geschickt und insgesamt auf Granit gebissen. Lukas wolle er sehen, hatte Thiel gesagt, der Rest würde sich schon finden. Boerne sträubten sich im Angesicht solcher Planlosigkeit die Nackenhaare. Das anschaulich demonstrierte Desinteresse an der gemeinsamen Reise war ebenfalls wenig erbaulich gewesen.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen drin geblättert“, nuschelte Thiel und drehte sich schnell weg.

Von wegen Desinteresse. Boerne lächelte und hielt ihm den Reiseführer hin. „Im Flugzeug gleich hast du ja Zeit genug, noch ein bisschen mehr darin zu lesen.“

Thiel ignorierte das ihm präsentierte Buch und griff sich schnell seinen Rucksack, bevor die Kofferraumklappe unsanft zugeknallt wurde.

„Na dann, Jungs. Schönen Urlaub“, sagte Thiel Senior und stieg ins Taxi.

„Klar“, sagte Thiel und wehrte sich erfolgreich gegen Boernes Versuch, ihm den Reiseführer unbemerkt in die Jackentasche zu schieben. „Das wird richtig erholsam. Ich merk’s jetzt schon.“

„Mit der Einstellung ganz bestimmt“, konterte Boerne.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht rief Thiel Senior noch, „Grüßt meinen Enkel von mir“, und fuhr davon.

Boerne hob sein Notebook-Case auf und schnallte es an seinen Koffer. Als er wieder aufsah, stand Thiel einfach nur da, Rucksack auf den Rücken geschnallt, den hässlichen zerkratzten Koffer neben sich, den er partout nicht hatte ausmustern wollen, und schaute Boerne an.

„Was?“ sagte Boerne.

Auf Thiels Gesicht breitete sich so etwas wie ein Lächeln aus. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich mich darauf freue, mit dir in Neuseeland zu streiten.“

Boerne konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. „Kabbeln. Maximal nenne ich das kabbeln.“

Er zupfte an Thiels Kragen, der schief unter dem Rucksackträger hervor ragte. Thiel schlug seine Hand weg und verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel. „Unglaublich“, beschwerte er sich.

„Irgendwie schon“, sagte Boerne und meinte etwas ganz anderes. „Aber schön.“

Thiel verstand. Das Lächeln war wieder da. Er griff sich seinen Koffer und sagte, „Lass uns mal los.“

„Der Flieger wird schon nicht ohne uns abheben“, winkte Boerne ab, setzte sich aber in Bewegung.

„Überschätzen wir da nicht ein bisschen unsere Wichtigkeit, Herr Professor Boerne?“

„Seit wann sprechen _wir_ denn im Pluralis Majestatis?“

„Aus welchem Klugscheißer-Ratgeber hast du denn das schon wieder?“

Irgendwie hatte sich ja gar nicht so viel geändert, fand Boerne. 

Gut so.


End file.
